


Anything else?

by Keleigh88



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), NCT (Band), The Walking Dead (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keleigh88/pseuds/Keleigh88
Summary: It’s easy to work for some famous people. Especially ones who are incredibly kind. There always gonna be some ass hat who is always rude but you gotta look the other way. What happens when the ones you work for get in the way more and more??





	1. 1

“You ready boss-man? Cars here.” Sarah says yelling for Norman to get in the car she ordered 30 minutes ago. “Seriously, it’s 3 in the morning! I’m tired just get your ass in the car before I spill all your secrets to your fans.” She threatens with a tired smile. Norman’s head whips around hearing that. “You wouldn’t?” He asks. “Oh I would in that tired now let’s go. You have. 8 am call time tomorrow.” She says jumping in the back. “Fine. But just so you know, they love me and so do you.” Norman says smiling down at her from the front passenger seat. She smiles back nodding. “Good I thought so. Love you too Poo bear.” He says putting her hair behind her ear and turning the music on low so she can rest on the way to the apartment.   
After about 25 minutes Norman decides to not wake her and just carry her up to the room. He puts her in her apartment and makes sure it’s all how she likes it. Tv on but low. Vent and fans on. Lights off but kitchen on. Check. He sets her alarm for 7 am so she can wake him up to head back to set and leaves her apartment and walks next door to his. She’s probably the best assistant he’s ever had. No idea what he’d do without her that’s for damn sure, she runs his life better than he does. She introduced him to his girlfriend and they now have a 2 year old daughter together. “Hey you’re late.” Diane says as he crawls to the bed. “Yea shooting ran late and I didn’t wanna wake Sarah up so I carried her to her place.” He says nonchalantly. “Did you turn her tv on for her? You know she has nightmares.” She says. “Of course babe. I wonder if she’ll ever tell us what their about?” He asks. “Maybe one day. Maybe she doesn’t remember them by morning.” She says. “No it’s something from her past. I’ve heard her screaming before and ran to check on her. She was sweating and crying. I had to hold her so she stopped.” He says looking sadly at Diane. “Well if she hasn’t told you after 4 years she may never.” She says. “Maybe-maybe not.” He says before turning the lights off.


	2. 2

It’s been a few days since Norman carried me to my apartment. I thanked him profusely for it. I didn’t realize how tired I was until I woke up the next day. I went and bought him his and dianes coffee when I got up. I was so thankful I forgot to buy my own but she ended up already had tea so she gave me hers. She made us and the baby breakfast and we headed back to the studio. They’ve been filming season 9 for a while now so hopefully the season will end on time. “We have some people coming to visit the set after lunch.” One of the a.d. tells me. “Okay and?” I say looking back at her. “It’s like 10 guys. From Korea or something. I’m not sure. They definitely wanted to meet Norman and Jeff. Could you make sure they take like 30 minutes to meet them?” She asks me shyly. Knowing I’m the one who pretty much controls normans every move. “Yea I’ll tell him. He’s got some time around 3, so he can do it then.” I say after looking at my phone for his schedule. “Oh thank you. I would’ve been killed.” She says walking away. 

“Hey boss man?” I yell. Norman looks my way and I gesture for him to come to me. “Yes boss woman?” He asks making me giggle. “Stop that. You have some people coming to meet you around 3. I just wanted to let you know so don’t go to your trailer on break.” I say sternly knowing him. He pouts but agrees. After I tell him the tiny bit I know about who it is he agrees and takes his script from me to read over. “I don’t wanna film this part. I hate some of these lines.” He whines, literally whines. “ then tell them.” I say still looking at my phone. “It’s almost 3. Go wash up but come right back.” I tell him and he goes. I’m curious who these 10 people are. We’ve had big groups come before but it’s been a while. She said they were a big deal in Korea so I have no clue who it is. Maybe I should ask. Where did she go?? 

As soon as I fine her I notice she isn’t even paying attention. “Hey Naomi.. you didn’t say wh-...” my sentence ends there as I see she is completely not listening and has her jaw slightly open. “What the hell are you looking at?” I ask and all she does is point. She points in the direction of a group of guys walking in the studio. Ok, so I get it they’re all really handsome. Ok really really handsome. “Well damn.” I say as they stop in front of me. I’m guessing they understood that since now they’re looking at me wide eyed. Naomi just giggles and I scrunch my eyebrows at her. “The hell was that?” I ask. She looks at me strange. “Huh? Oh idk.” She mumbles turning to walk away. I follow her as she trips over herself but manages not to fall. “Sarah, good you’re here. This is NCT 127. They’re here to tour the set and meet some of the actors including yours truly.” Security says to me. “Oh ok well hi. I’m Sarah. I’m a pa. So I guess you’ll be following me for a little bit.” I say as I look at each of them. They’re very good looking and I feel a bit flustered by it. *just do ur job! Do t think to much* I think to myself. I take a deep breath and say “follow me.” And wave them to follow. There’s so many of them that it takes a minute for them to decide who goes first. “For heavens sake.” I mutter and grab one of their arms feeling him try to jerk back and take a deep breath at my sudden move. I look back at the tall guy. His cheeks are blushing and it’s absolutely adorable. “Don’t worry. I don’t bite.” *hard* I think, making myself laugh.


	3. 3

I look back at the one with silver and purple hair whose hand I grabbed and he and the rest seem a little shocked. “Oh sorry. Ju-just follow me.” I say again looking at him and he grins and nods. Ok I think he understood this time. It’s odd though. I can feel them looking at me, and it is actually quite strange. I start to talk to them by first asking if they understand me, they nod and some of them say ‘yes’ in reply. Ok off to a good start. I start to talk again but talking about the set and things were walking by to get to the trailers in the back. “What’s your name?” I hear from beside me. I’m a bit taken a back so I stop. The one behind me not having been looking runs straight into me knocking me to the ground. “Son of a bitch.” I shout as I land on a piece of the set. My hand is scratched up and a little bit of blood is on my hand. It’s not painful just stings. “Oh my- I’m so sorry.” The really tall brunette says. “Geeze Johnny tryin to kill her?” Someone else asks as two of them help me up. “Are you okay?” The silver haired asks. “U okay?” The other with blonde hair asks. Finally I start hearing them all ask if I’m okay or not. The one with silver hair puts his hand under my arm and helps me up taking hold of my hand and looking at what happened. “She’s bleeding.” He says to the others. “No im fine really I’m o-.” I try to say but the look in his eyes as he’s looking at me while holding my hand makes my breath get heavy. He has really beautiful eyes. 

I see him smile and let out a small giggle. “Thank you.” He says looking down and back up. Huh?? Oh shit. I said that out loud. “Oh sorry.” I say slightly pulling my hand away from his. “It’s ok. So do you.” He whispers. I look back at him and again am flustered but thankfully I’m saved by the man of the hour.   
“Hello- oh damn what’s with the looks??” My boss asks? “Looks like you wanna eat each other.” He quips making himself laugh and me hit him. “Shut up.” I say looking back at him angrily. “What y’all did.” He says smirking at me. “Aaand I’m leaving.” I say. “Ohhhhhhh no you’re not.” Norman says whipping me back around. He enjoys torturing me around guys. He’s never seen me in a relationship so I guess he doesn’t think I’ve been in one. I mean I have it’s just been years, he takes up so much of my time there is t any time. “WhA-yes I am. You can do the rest I’m going to lay down. My head hurts.” I say pouting. I hear a few giggles from beside me making me smile a little. “Nope. I feel like torturing you.” He whispers. “I know you do.” I retort. “Let’s just get this over with.” I say. As we walk around the set having them meet different actors I can feel him looking at me. It’s a little strange having a man look at me more than once especially one that’s good looking, but I’ll take it. If it had only stopped with the looks.


End file.
